The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Many service providers maintain computerized systems for tracking services provided to customers. The computerized systems usually include databases for storing information related to customers, services, and invoices. Some of the information may be provided when the customers fill in registration forms and service request forms. However, as the computerized systems become more complex, so do the forms.
Filling in some forms may be very often challenging and time consuming. For example, some of the forms may require providing very detailed information. Such detailed information may include tax-related data, immunization-related data and customer identification numbers, and may not be readily available. Furthermore, some of the forms may require inserting the same information over and over again.
Filling in the forms may also be error-prone. For example, the forms filled in manually may include typographical errors, and some data fields may be mistakenly omitted. Correcting such forms may be time consuming and burdensome.